El diario de una fugitiva
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Angolmois es la única superviviente de su especie, y solo busca vengarse. Pronto descubrirá que no está sola, pero...¿Será capaz de trabajar codo con codo con sus supuestos enemigos?
1. Recordando mi oscuro pasado

_Este es mi nuevo fanfic. He decidido que intentaré actualizarlo cada Sábado, aunque no lo puedo asegurar._

_Como siempre, decir que los personajes no me pertenecen. Los Guardines de la Galaxia le pertencen a Marvel, y los personajes de Keroro a Mine Yoshizaki._

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Recordando mi oscuro pasado**

_Planeta de los Platonianos. Día 100 desde la tragedia._

Hoy hace una centena desde el día que mi planeta fue destruido por aquella banda de corsarios al servicio del tirano Thanos.

Yo me salvé de aquel caos con ayuda de mi padre, el Rey del Terror, que me metió en una nave con piloto automático. Lamentablemente estaba cerca de allí y pude ver como mi planeta explotaba a causa de los colosales disparos que los malvados corsarios lanzaban desde su nave.

Desde entonces he viajado sola por la galaxia llegando a robar para poder comer. O sea, he pasado de princesa a vagabunda.

Esta mañana tuve que engañar a un comerciante para poderle robar su comida, y no es fácil, ya que los Platonianos son unos filósofos y unos eruditos. Por supuesto él me pilló y gritó que me cogiesen, que era una ladrona, pero conseguí dar esquinazo a él y al resto de perseguidores. Sin embargo me hice daño durante la persecución. Mi dedo gordo aún me duele, pero creo que mejorará.

Lo primordial por ahora es salir de este planeta.

_Interior de mi nave. Día 101 desde la tragedia_

Conseguí salir del planeta. No fue fácil. Todo estaba muy vigilado por los guardias planetarios.

Los Platonianos son una gente muy pacífica, rara vez hay algún altercado, pero cuando los hay, toda la Guardia está preparada.

De nuevo me persiguieron. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que esquivarlos.

Uno de ellos me agarró por el pelo causándome un gran dolor, pero pude ponerle la zancadilla y escapar de él.

Cuando empezaron a dispararme estaba segura que había llegado mi final, pero afortunadamente salí ilesa.

Finalmente encontré mi nave y pude escapar del planeta. O sea, yo no vuelvo a poner un pie allí nunca más.

He decidido ir a Knowhere. Sé que es peligroso para una chica sola e indefensa como yo, pero estoy casi segura de que es uno de los pocos planetas donde no me buscarán.

_Knowere. Día 103 desde la tragedia._

Pasé dos días en mi nave. ¡Menos mal que tenía algo de comida de mi último atraco!

Lo primero que hice nada más llegar fue adoptar la forma de una mujer que encontré por la calle, de ese modo mi aspecto juvenil no llamará tanto la atención.

Lo primordial era robar algo de dinero y comida. ¡Necesito pagar una posada hasta que decida a donde ir!

He sacado de la nave una vieja pistola que robé en el planeta de los Xander. Pensé que quizá pudiera atrapar a algún solitario y quitarle su dinero, aunque eso parecía poco probable, pues los delincuentes de este planeta rara vez andan por ahí solos.

Tuve suerte y atrapé a un extraño alienígena en un callejón. Resulta que era más peligroso de lo que parecía ¡Escupía ácido! El corrosivo líquido quemó parte de la suelas de mis zapatos. Le disparé a la cabeza y lo maté. O sea, menos mal que las leyes de este planeta son anárquicas, porque si no tendría el delito de asesinato a mí ya sucio expediente. El alien tenía dinero, por lo que puede pagar una posada y una buena comida caliente. Ya estaba hambrienta.

Me he enterado por medio de un misterioso huésped que hay un hombre en el planeta que tiene toda clase de artículos coleccionables.

Mañana iré a verle. Tal vez pueda conseguir un cañón poderoso para mi nave, es necesario para que pueda consumar mi sangrienta venganza contra esos corsarios espaciales.

* * *

_Este es mi nuevo fanfic. En él quería probar la primera persona y la forma de diario. No sé como saldrá, pero espero que bien._

_¿Se esperaban esto? Mois convertida en una delincuente ¿Qué ha pasado con Keroro y su tropa? ¿Qué pintan en esto los Guardianes de la Galaxia? ¡Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo!_


	2. Mis nuevos enemigos

_Bueno, ya es Sábado, así que les dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Mis nuevos enemigos**

_Nave Milano. Día 105 desde la tragedia._

¡No sé cómo puede ser tan tonta como para dejarme engañar!

Todo comenzó por la tarde. Había ido a comprar el cañón donde me habían indicado. El hombre que debía vendérmelo estaba como una cabra ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Pero es al único al que se le puede pedir esas cosas. Se llamaba Tivan, pero todos le apodaban El Coleccionista.

Resulta que él tenía todos los objetos que puedan conseguirse por muy bizarros que sean. O sea, es que hay gente para todo.

Él era conocido en el planeta por recuperarse después de una enorme explosión años atrás que reventó su anterior colección.

El caso es que fui a verle y él me indicó que fuese a su trastienda.

Esperé allí como una tonta, cuando, de pronto oí una voz.

"Quedas detenida"

Me giré y vi a un hombre que llevaba el pelo corto y liso. Llevaba unos auriculares y un trasto muy raro que supuse que era para escuchar música.

No estaba solo. A su lado había una mujer alienígena pelirroja. Lo que más me llamó la atención de ella fue que era una Zen Whoberi. (¡Creí que se habían extinguido! Al parecer yo no soy la única en ser la última de mi especie)

"¡Será mejor que no intentes nada, Angolmois!" me advirtió ella.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo me habían reconocido si iba disfrazada?

En aquel momento oí un ruido de patas. Un extraño mapache antropomórfico estaba detrás de mí.

"Ya la has oído. Me temo que estás en desventaja. Nosotros somos mayoría"

"Sí" respondí.

Hice gesto de dejarme esposar, pero cuando él fue a ponérmelas, le golpee tan fuerte como pude, derribándolo.

El hombre y la Zen Whoberi me dispararon al mismo tiempo. Salté detrás del mostrador para ponerme a salvo de las balas.

"¡Es inútil que te escondas! ¡No tienes escapatoria!"

"¿Ah no? ¡Pues tomad esto!" grité, y les lancé un explosivo que tenía guardado para una emergencia.

Ellos se pusieron a cubierto, y, tras la explosión escapé aprovechando la confusión.

Corrí todo lo que pude en dirección a mi nave. Aquella gente tan extraña solo podían ser corsarios ¿Cómo si no sabían quién era?

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi nave, un gran y musculoso ser se me echó encima.

"¡Ya te tengo!"

Traté de golpearle, pero caray, que duro era. O sea, como una roca. No podía hacer nada.

Acto seguido, llegaron los otros tres.

"¡Es increíble como una adolescente nos ha podido dar tantos problemas!" exclamó el hombre.

"Por ello es buscada. ¡Y su recompensa es bastante generosa!"

¿Entonces eran cazar recompensas? ¿No eran corsarios?

Empecé a recuperar mi aspecto original. O sea, ya no merecía la pena ocultarse ahora que me habían cogido.

"¡Acabemos de una vez con esto y vayamos a por cosas más importantes!" exclamó entonces el mapache "Entreguemos a esta delincuente a la guardia y cobreemos la recompensa"

"Tú siempre pensando en cobrar" le dijo hombre. Por la forma de relacionarse era obvio que eran amigos

"Bueno, de aventuras desde luego no se come"

"Rocket tiene razón" opinó la mujer "Hay otros criminales cuya cabeza valen más que esta adolescente problemática"

"De acuerdo, volvamos a la nave" dijo el hombre "Groot nos estará esperando allí… ¡No la sueltes, Drax!"

O sea, ya no cabía duda. Él era el líder de aquella misteriosa banda.

El grandote no me soltó, de hecho, me sostenía tan fuerte que creí que me iba a partir algún hueso, aunque por suerte no fue así.

De vuelta en la nave, vi al quinto miembro. Era una criatura mitad hombre mitad árbol.

Me observo y luego habló.

"Yo soy Groot"

"Encantada" respondí, hablando con dificultad porque ese tal Drax aún me tenía cogida.

"Yo soy Groot" repitió.

"Ya te he dicho que encantada" le volví a responder pensando que era duro de oído y que no me había oído la primera vez y por eso volvía a presentarse.

"En realidad no se dirigía a ti sino al capitán" me susurró mi captor al oído.

"Sí, Groot" dijo el capitán "Ella es Angolmois la delincuente buscada por robo y homicidios"

"Tal vez deberíamos matarla ahora" sugirió el musculoso "Ya sabes, para que no dé problemas. Podría doblarla como a una vulgar hoja de papel"

"¡Eso sería divertido!" exclamó el mapache "¿Podemos?"

"¡No! Mejor no tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano" negó el capitán.

"Eres un soso, Quill. Pero tienes razón" le dijo la mujer.

El capitán se acercó a mí.

"Permite que me presente. Me llamo Stard-Lord. Y estos son mis compañeros. Somos Los Guardianes de la Galaxia"

"¿Guardianes de qué? ¿Sois caza recompensas? O sea, parecéis una panda de frikis"

Mi captor me apretó con más fuerza.

"¡Mide las palabras, jovencita! ¡No me obligues a desobedecer al capitán!"

"Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieses con tus malos modales" continuó "Te voy a presentar a mis compañeros. Ella es Gamora"

La mujer que ahora sabía que se llamaba así me miró fijamente. Durante un segundo me pareció que sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, como si se estuviera riendo de mi situación. Lo más probable era que fuese así

"Y él es Rocket. Nuestro cerebro" continuó.

Miré al mapache. O sea, si él era el cerebro… ¿Cómo serían los otros?

"Y a Drax y Groot ya los conoces"

"Bueno, basta de presentaciones" dijo el grandote "¿Qué hago con ella?"

"Metámosla en el cuarto de Gamora"

"¿Perdona?" le interrumpió ella "No me agrada nada la idea de tener que dormir con una psicópata"

"¿No te has mirado?" pregunté.

"¡Cállate!" me gritó.

"Es eso o que vaya por libre albedrió por la nave. ¿Votos a favor?"

Todos excepto Gamora levantaron la mano. O sea, ¡Vaya pandilla de mezquinos!

Ella suspiró y finalmente lo aceptó.

El grandote me llevó hasta el cuarto. Abrió la puerta y me lanzo dentro.

No había nada que hacer. Ahora era su prisionera.

Al final resulta que El Coleccionista era su cómplice, y ellos le habían sobornado para que les ayudase a tenderme la trampa.

_Nave Milano. Día 106 desde la tragedia._

Apenas dormí esta noche. Hoy me encuentro bastante cansada.

Por la mañana, aquella mujer llamada Gamora vino a traerme mi desayuno. No me lo comí, por supuesto ¿No me estaría intentando drogar?

Allí encerrada pasé la horas y horas ¡Aburrida! O sea, ¿Es mucho pedir una máquina que me entretuviera? El hambre se iba haciendo más fuerte, pero aún estaba decidida a no comer nada, no obstante, el capitán entró en el cuarto.

"¿Todavía no has comido?" me preguntó amablemente "¡Pues si no te comes esa comida no probarás otra cosa!"

Yo no contesté nada. Él pareció entender por qué no comía.

"Mira, Mois. Sé que te podemos parecer la peor gente del mundo, pero nosotros solo cumplimos nuestro deber como guardianes. Ahora come. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas"

Fue tal la sinceridad que parecía brotar de sus palabras que me convenció para comer. Cogí la sopa y la probé ¡Estaba deliciosa! Comí con ganas.

Poco después, él se fue y yo me quedé dormida de puro cansancio.

_Nave Milano. Día 107 desde la tragedia._

Me levanté tarde esta mañana. Cuando desperté ya había un nuevo plato de comida al lado de la cama.

Gamora dijo que tenía que dormir conmigo. Supongo que esperó a que yo me quedase soba antes de ir a dormir y, esta mañana madrugó para levantarse antes que yo.

Me he quedado aquí horas, pero a mitad del día, Star-Lord volvió a entrar a la habitación.

"¿Te aburres?" me preguntó.

Asentí.

"Aquí te traigo un libro para que te entretengas"

Era un libro sobre armas galácticas. Parecía interesante. Le agradecí el gesto… ¡Con la boca pequeña, por supuesto! O sea, que son mis secuestradores.

Empecé a leerlo. Pero una discusión me distrajo.

Apoyé mi oreja a la puerta para enterarme de qué iba el tema. Al parecer yo era su causa.

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre llevarle un libro?! ¡Esa adolescente es una psicópata!"

Aquel vozarrón no podía ser otro que Drax. Desde luego me tenía manía.

"¡Y encima mi libro de armas!" añadió otra voz que, supuse que era la del mapache.

"¡Yo soy Groot!"

¿Otra vez con su frasecita?

"No, Groot. No estoy enamorando de ella. Pero ya que la vamos a llevar a que la encierren, por lo menos que su estancia aquí no sea tan mala"

La discusión continúo, hasta que Gamora, quien no había dicho nada aún intervino a favor de su capitán.

Al oír pasos que se dirigían a la habitación, me aparté de la puerta y me senté sobre la cama fingiendo no haber oído nada.

La puerta se abrió. Era la mujer.

"No hace falta que disimules" me espetó "Sé que nos has oído"

Yo no contesté.

"¡Estoy cansadísima! ¿Sabías que roncas por las noches?"

"¿Por qué no te echas un sueño?"

"¿Y quedarme expuesta a tu demencia? ¡No, gracias!"

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué aquellos cazar recompensas me trataba como si estuviera demente?

"¡Yo no estoy loca!" protesté.

"Buen intento, Mois. ¿Pero has visto tu historial delictivo? Diez asesinatos, veinte hurtos menores y dos mayores. ¡Atracaste un banco espacial!"

"¡Necesitaba cañones para mi nave!"

"¿Y dices que no estás loca?"

"¡Lo necesito para vengarme de los corsarios espaciales!"

"¿¡Qué has dicho?!"

Gamora parecía perpleja ante lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Qué sabes de esos corsarios espaciales?"

"Ellos destruyeron mi planeta con su nave _Katana_. Sus enormes cañones de plasma hicieron explotar mi planeta"

Se me escapó una lágrima al recordar aquello.

"También sé que…"

No podía seguir hablando. Me pudo el llanto al recordar todo lo que perdí aquel día. A mis padres, mis amigos, mi hogar… todo había sido destruido.

Contrario a lo que pude imaginar, Gamora me abrazó.

"Sé cómo te sientes" dijo "Mi planeta también fue destruido"

"¿Entonces las dos somos las últimas de nuestra especie?"  
"Eso parece"

La mujer se quedó conmigo hasta que me quedé dormida.

_Nave Milano. Día 108 desde la tragedia._

Cuando me levanté, ya era de día.

El capitán estaba en mi cuarto.

"Mois, tenemos que hablar"

Su tono de voz era calmado, pero a la vez severo.

"Sé que esto es delicado para ti, pero necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre los corsarios espaciales"

Así que Gamora ya le habría puesto al tanto sobre lo que habíamos hablado, pero… ¿A qué se debía tanto interés en saber sobre el tema?

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque son nuestro objetivo"

Entonces, teníamos un enemigo común. Si iba a pasarme años en la cárcel, por lo menos tendría la seguridad de que alguien les daría su merecido. Hice de tripas corazón y le conté todo lo que sabía.

"¿Entonces el malvado Thanos es su jefe? ¡Sabía que ellos solo podían ser esbirros de un desalmado!"

"Así es"

Star-Lord salió del cuarto. Seguramente a contarle a su tripulación la información que le acababa de proporcionar.

Media hora después, la puerta se abrió. Era Rocket.

"Aquí te traigo la cena"

"Tiene muy buen aspecto" dije sonriendo.

Cogí la bandeja… ¡Y se la estampé en la cara con todas mis fuerzas!

Aprovechando que se había dejado la puerta abierta salí corriendo.

Quizá podría llegar a mi nave. La tendrían que tener escondida en algún lugar. Luego todo sería cuestión de abrir las puertas y escapar. Por supuesto no iba a ser fácil.

Drax estaba en el pasillo y me vio.

"¡Maldita cucaracha! ¡Esta vez te aplastaré!"

Intentó darme un golpe, pero yo me agaché, rodé y le dejé atrás.

"¡La prisionera se escapa!"

¡Maldición! Aún quedaban la mujer, el capitán y el árbol-hombre raro. Los tres irían a por mí. Me pareció sospechoso no haberlos encontrado en mi camino hacia la libertad… pero solo fue porque me esperaban en la última sala para tenderme una emboscada.

"¡No puedes huir, Angolmois!" me dijo Gamora "¡Vuelve a tu cuarto y no te haremos nada!"

"¡De eso nada!" exclamó una enfadada voz a mis espaldas "¡Esa zorra me ha puesto perdido de comida! ¡Yo me la cargo!"

Era Rocket, naturalmente. El mapache me estaba apuntando con una pistola gigante que de seguro me mataría de un solo disparo.

"¡Tira eso!" le ordenó el capitán "¡Somos los Guardianes!"

"¡Pero tú dijiste que seríamos mitad malos mitad buenos!"

"Es cierto, capitán" coincidió Gamora, y a la vez sonreía.

"Ya dispararemos a esos piratas espaciales" insistió Star-Lord.

Rocket le hizo caso y tiró su arma… momento que aproveché para sacar mi arma más poderosa: La lanza de Lucifer.

No la había usado desde la tragedia. Antes, con mi arma era conocida como "Angolmois la reina del terror destructora de planetas"

Pero aquella tragedia me había hecho coger miedo a las explosiones, que era justo lo que La lanza de Lucifer provocaba.

"¡No lo hagas! ¡Nos matarás a todos incluida a ti misma!" gritó Gamora.

"¡Hija de…!" No supe quién había dicho aquello…

Drax se acercó y yo levanté el arma a lo que él se detuvo.

"Será mejor morir que pudrirme en la cárcel" dije.

"¡Espera! ¡Piensa en…!"

Pero el capitán no me haría cambiar de opinión.

"¡No!"

Justo cuando iba a usar mi arma, hubo una convulsión en la nave y todos caímos al suelo.

* * *

_Bueno, en el sumary ya dejé ver que Mois y los guardianes no se iban a llevar bien... ¿O quizá sí...? _

_Más la semana que viene._


	3. De prisión a prisión

_De nuevo Sábado, por lo que les traigo un nuevo capítulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. De prisión a prisión**

El ruido de la alarma se extendió por toda la nave.

"¡Chicos, tenemos compañía!" exclamó el capitán "¡Alguien ha entrado en la nave!"

¡Pero eso era imposible! Mi corazón se congeló en aquel instante al recordar que solo los corsarios sabían cómo abordar una nave ajena.

"¡Debemos estar preparados!"

Los llamados Guardianes de la Galaxia demostraron estar a la altura.

Drax y Gamora redujeron muy fácilmente a dos de los abordantes.

Rocket y Groot se deshicieron de todos los corsarios que se encontraban en los pasillos de la nave, mientras el capitán se dirigía a la sala de control para asegurarse de que el rumbo seguía igual.

En aquel momento, uno de los corsarios apareció y se dirigió hacia mí. Iba equipado con una pistola de rayos. Yo llevaba mi Laza de Lucifer y le amenacé con utilizarla, pero él no pareció tener miedo, de modo que la golpee… nada.

No pude hacerlo, las imágenes de mi planeta siendo destruidas vinieron a mi mente impidiéndome atacar y permitiendo al enemigo derribarme de un culatazo.

Gamora me llamó inepta y luego redujo al tipo con ayuda de Groot.

"Yo soy Groot" le oí decir.

"No, solo le ha golpeado" le contestó ella "Desde luego para ser una psicópata homicida a veces es bastante particular"

"¡Es una imbécil!" gruñó Rocket "¡Si fuera por mí ya no viviría!"

"Tienes una lengua muy sucia. O sea, te vendría bien lavártela con agua y jabón" le respondí con desdén.

Resulta, que los corsarios habían saboteado nuestro sistema. La nave había perdido combustible, de modo que sin duda no llegaríamos al planeta de los Xander, donde me llevaban para ser juzgada, pero eso también podía significar que nos quedásemos a la deriva por toda la Galaxia.

"¿Cuánto combustible nos queda?" preguntó Drax.

"No sé si llegaremos al siguiente planeta" respondió el capitán.

¡Genial! O sea, estaba atrapada con mis captores y encima a la deriva.

Finalmente, aterrizaron la nave en un satélite. Aquel lugar parecía desierto, lo cual lo hacía un sitio perfecto para levantar una colonia artificial.

_Satélite. Día 109 desde la tragedia._

Lo primero que hicieron nada más llegar fue pensar una manera de sobrevivir hasta que nos rescaten. El problema era que la fecha podría variar, desde unas horas hasta miles de años luz.

Entre Groot y Drax levantaron un poste del que colgaron una pequeña señal luminosa. De ese modo nos verán y será mayor la probabilidad de que nos rescaten, por otro lado, eso también aumenta las probabilidades de que nos vean los corsarios.

Star-Lord se me acercó horas después. Quería saber qué tal me encontraba y por qué no había sido capaz de defenderme. Cuando le conté el porqué, simplemente me dio unas palmadas en la espalda. O sea, eso no ayuda nada.

_Satélite. Día 110 desde la tragedia._

Los chicos se han pasado la mayor parte del día explorando el resto del satélite. Queda confirmado que está totalmente desierto.

Yo me pasé el día ayudando a Gamora en lo que pude.

La verdad es que no es tan mala como me pareció en un principio. Es cierto que a veces es un poco cortante, pero puedo ver que en el fondo tiene buen corazón. Me recuerda muchísimo a una pokopense que conocí hace muchos años y de la que tan solo me queda el recuerdo.

_Satélite. Día 111 desde la tragedia._

Una nave pasó hoy cerca del satélite, pero se negó a parar para recogernos.

Sin embargo este hecho me aporta algo de esperanza. Quizá el próximo vehículo espacial sí que lo haga.

La verdad es que empiezo a ver que mis captores pueden ser buenos… cuando quieren.

Por ejemplo Drax se muestra duro como una roca, pero siempre obedece a su capitán.

Rocket es muy bueno con Groot, pero a mí me odia a muerte, y, es obvio que si me pillase a solas me mataría sin dudarlo.

En cuanto a Star-Lord, sobra decir que es el más bueno de todos. Según tengo entendido es mitad pokopense mitad alienígena. Me recuerda a mi tío Keroro, aquel militar keronense que luchó con valor hasta el día de su muerte… No, no debo recordar aquello.

_Nave Zeke. Día 112 desde la tragedia._

Por fin las cosas han empezado a ir para bien. Todo comenzó esta mañana.

Una nave aún más grande que Milano se paró en el satélite.

A pesar de que el capitán y los demás se prepararon para un posible ataque, no pudieron hacer nada ante los guerreros que salieron de la nave, que los superaban en número y poder. Los seis fuimos conducidos al interior, mientras que Milano, junto con mi nave en su interior, eran capturadas por aquella nave enorme.

.

El capitán de aquella nave acudió a ver cómo éramos… y resulta que era alguien a quien yo creía muerto. El caporal Giroro, uno de los keronenses miembro de la tropa de mi tío.

"¡Giroro!"

"¡Mois!"

Su mirada se posó en mis antiguos captores.

"¿Son tus amigos?"

"O sea, amigos no mucho, pero gracias a ello he sobrevivido. Digamos que soy algo así como su prisionera"

"Irán a por la recompensa. Tu cabeza vale mucho ¡Definitivamente Mois no deberías meterte en tantos líos!"

La nave del caporal se puso en marcha.

"Bueno, lo primero que haré será dejarte en un lugar seguro y… ¿Qué hacemos con esos tipejos?"

¡Ups! La pregunta del viejo Giroro me había cogido por sorpresa.

"Bueno, al mapache y el grandote les dejaría tirados. Pero al capitán y la mujer les llevaría a salvo aunque lejos de mí ¡Huy! ¿Y qué hago con Groot?"

"¡NO PIENSO PARAR DOS VECES!"

O sea, aquel era el caporal Giroro gruñón que yo conocía.

"Bueno, en ese caso dejémosles a salvo a todos y luego ya seguiré mi camino sola"

"De acuerdo"

Parecía que las cosas van a ir bien para mí a partir de este momento.

_Cárcel del asteroide. Día 113 desde la tragedia_

Debería haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.

El día comenzó con Giroro contándome todo lo ocurrido. Resulta que, tras mi marcha de Pokopén, este lugar empezó a llenarse de superhéroes súper peligrosos, como un tío con un escudo de una bandera con muchas estrellas; otro tipo con un martillo y una mala leche que para qué… el caso es que estos acabaron con la tropa de mi tío Keroro nada más enterarse de su existencia.

Como acabo de descubrir, el caporal sobrevivió haciéndose el muerto, y luego se escapó de un centro de investigación donde llevaron su supuesto cadáver.

Sin embargo, no podía imaginar lo que me esperaba aquella tarde. La nave de Giroro pasó cerca de un planeta, que resultó ser el de los Boterotes, llamados así por los enormes saltos que eran capaces de dar gracias a la elasticidad de sus huesos.

¡Y vaya si los conocía bien! En su planeta había sido acusada de robo con violencia.

El caso, es que estos seres decidieron inspeccionar la nave de Giroro, el cual me pidió que me escondiese en la bodega.

Sin embargo, también inspeccionaron aquel lugar y me encontraron. Traté de huir, pero uno de sus pistolas eléctricas me dejó fuera de combate.

Dijeron que me iban a llevar a la cárcel, pero lo más triste fue que Giroro declaró que no me conocía de nada, y que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se suponía que era mi amigo; puedo comprender que la muerte de sus camaradas hubiese cambiado aún más a peor su carácter, pero o sea, no me podía llegar a imaginármelo capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero.

Lo último que vi antes de que me sacaran de la nave fue a los llamados Guardianes de la Galaxia corroborando la versión del caporal.

Los guardias me llevaron a la prisión del asteroide, una cárcel apartada de su planeta. Recibía este nombre porque en su origen fue un asteroide gigante que chocó con su planeta, y que mató a la anterior especie dominante; posteriormente ellos lo reconvirtieron en cárcel y lo apartaron de allí.

Me quitaron mis pertenencias, entre ellas, el bastón que había destruido planetas enteros, este diario me lo escondí bien y por eso estoy pudiendo escribir esto. Posteriormente, me quitaron la ropa y recibí una ducha de agua fría; y si no bastaba con aquello, fui obligada a ponerme el uniforme de la cárcel, el cual era de color rojo, y quedaba fatal con mi pelo ¡O sea, el diseñador no podía haber tenido peor gusto!

Por último, me metieron en esta horrible celda. Fría, húmeda y oscura son los tres adjetivos perfectos para definirla. Los otros presos me decían desde sus celdas amenazas y "piropos" soeces.

Por la noche solo podía llorar al saber que dentro de cómo máximo dos días me llevarían al planeta de los Xander, donde me esperaba la cadena perpetua.

¿Entonces, este es mi fin?

_Nave Milano. Día 113 desde la tragedia_

Esta mañana ocurrió algo que no me había podido imaginar ni siquiera en un millón de años… ¡Rocket estaba en la cárcel!

Al parecer había ido allí para preguntar acerca de mí. En compañía de uno de los vigilantes, se paró en frente de mi celda.

"¿Se está cómoda ahí?"

Un corte de mangas fue la respuesta.

"¡No me digas que ni siquiera ahí aprendes!"

"Si vienes a burlarte de mí, te puedes ir por dónde has venido. O sea, no voy a escuchar"

"No he venido a eso"

En aquel momento, le pidió al guardia permiso para hablar conmigo a solas. Aunque se lo negó en un principio, finalmente cedió y nos dejó a solas.

"Mira" continuó él asomándose un poco más "Sé cómo sacarte de aquí"

¿Cómo? ¿De qué iba aquello? ¡Él era mi enemigo, todos los de su tripulación eran mis enemigos! Además, ya tenían lo que querían. Iba a ser trasladada a prisión.

"¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?" le pregunté con mucha desconfianza.

"Porque tenemos un enemigo en común"

En ese caso, no podía referirse a nadie más que a Thanos.

"¿Y? ¡Ya os he contado todo lo que sé!"

"Casi todo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Necesitamos la Lanza de Lucifer, pero los guardias se niegan a dárnosla. Hacemos un trato, te sacamos de aquí, recuperamos el arma y tú nos la entregas"

Parecía un buen pacto, mi libertad a cambio de mi arma más poderosa; pero si se veía de otra manera no lo era así, pues sería quedarme sin mi legado familiar o cadena perpetua.

No sabía cuál era peor…

"De acuerdo" dije al fin "Acepto el trato"

Y Rocket pasó su pequeña pata por entre los barrotes para estrechar mi mano.

* * *

_Parece que las cosas van a mejorar...¿O no? ¿Cómo será el plan de fuga? ¿Se mantendrá el pacto? Lo sabrán la próxima semana._

_Aprovecho para agradecer a todos aquellos que en los últimos días me han favoriteado alguna de mis historias o a mí como autor._


	4. ¿Alianza?

_Otro Sábado, así que os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Una vez más espero que sea de su agrado_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. ¿Alianza?**

No me gustaba lo más mínimo la idea de tener que establecer un trato con mis enemigos, pero no me quedaba otra salida.

El plan de Rocket era bien sencillo. Él haría saltar la alarma mientras sus compañeros, aprovechando la confusión buscaban mi arma, La Lanza de Lucifer en el almacén.

Lo único que yo tenía que hacer era permanecer a cubierto de las armas de los guardias hasta que Groot viniese a sacarme de allí.

No tenía ninguna garantía de que fuese a funcionar, solo podía confiar en que así fuera.

Tal como dijo el capitán, el mapache era el cerebro del equipo, por lo que su plan funcionó… casi a la perfección. Cuando Groot me rescató, no vio como uno de los guardias de la prisión le ponía en la nuca un dispositivo de rastreo; por lo que, en la nave Milano no estábamos a salvo.

"¡Detened la nave, traidores!" les gritaban por comunicación.

"¿Traidores?" exclamó Drax "Hacemos esta estupidez solo para salvar la Galaxia"

"Entréguenos a la fugitiva ahora mismo y no tendremos en cuenta que la halláis ayudado a escapar"

"Los siento, pero hicimos un trato con ella" se justificó el capitán.

Aquello enfureció aún más a la guardia Boterote, quienes intentaron abatir la nave Milano, que emprendió la retirada del planeta.

"¡Aún nos siguen!" exclamó Gamora "Me pregunto cómo nos habrán localizado…"

"¿Qué tiene ahí Groot?" preguntó Drax "Parece un…"

"¡Es un localizador!" gritó Rocket al verlo "¡Idiota! ¿Cómo has dejado que te pusieran uno!"

Aquello me pareció injusto y salí en su defensa.

"¡Porque estaba ocupado protegiéndome de las balas!"

"Yo soy Groot"

Supuse que aquello debía ser "gracias"

"De nada" contesté.

El mapache rompió el localizador, con lo cual solo quedaba huir de las naves que nos perseguían.

"¡Sujetaros bien!" Nos previno el capitán "¡Esto va a ser fuerte!"

Y dicho esto, activó el turbo de la nave, que salió disparada a una enormísima velocidad.

Una vez estuvimos a salvo, el capitán me enseñó la lanza.

"Aún queda una parte del trato y podrás irte. Tienes que enseñarnos cómo funciona tu arma"

Me puso mi bastón encima de la mesa, pero Groot y Drax estaban situados a ambos lados de mí, listos para sujetarme si daba alguna señal de querer usarla.

"Me gustaría cambiarme esta ropa de presa en primer lugar si no es mucha molestia"

"Lo siento, pero solo recuperamos la lanza"

"¿Qué?"

"Era una broma, está en el cuarto"

Fui dispuesta a cambiarme.

"¡Ni se os ocurra mirar!"

Cuando estaba a medio vestir, se abrió la puerta y me tapé rápidamente, pero era Gamora.

"Yo tengo un cuerpo como el tuyo. No tienes por qué taparte"

"Creía que eras otro…"

"Se agradece un poco de compañía femenina para variar"

Sonreí. Aunque no me gustaba nada el hecho, me alegraba volver a verla.

El resto de la tarde, estuve revelando a los Guardianes el secreto del arma.

"Bueno, creo que ya he cumplido completamente mi parte"

"Sí" me respondió el capitán "Eres libre, Mois"

Pero cuando fui a mi nave me encontré una desagradable sorpresa…¡Estaba sin combustible!

"¡No es justo!" protesté "O sea, yo he cumplido"

Al final, con los votos de Gamora, Groot y el capitán Star-Lord decidieron que podía quedarme con ellos hasta que parásemos a repostar.

_Nave Milano. Día 114 desde la tragedia_

La convivencia no se ha hecho más sencilla.

Sé que ellos están poniendo todo de su parte por intentar aceptarme, y yo hago todo lo posible por caerles bien; pero en el fondo todos sabemos que hay un "ellos" y un "yo" y que no son compatibles por mucho que nos esforcemos en cambiarlo.

"¿Cuánto falta para que paremos?" le pregunté al capitán.

"No te preocupes. Llagaremos pronto al puerto espacial"

Entonces formulé una pregunta cuya respuesta necesitaba conocer.

"¿Qué vais a hacer con mi arma?"

"Destruirla, claro está. Queremos evitar que Thanos se haga con ella. Luego atraparemos a sus corsarios espaciales"

"¿Destruirla? ¡Es mi legado familiar!"

"¡Y la Galaxia es el legado de millones de seres anteriores a nosotros!"

En aquello tenía razón.

"Es verdad. Lo siento, Star-Lord. Ya veo por qué eres el capitán…"

"Peter Quill"

"¿Qué?"

"Ese es mi verdadero nombre"

En aquel momento recordé algo que había olvidado.

"¡Ya sé quién eres! ¡Tú eras ese que iba por ahí seduciendo a todas las hembras!"

"¡De eso hace mucho!" me replicó poniendo una mueca cómica que me hizo reír.

_Nave Milano. Día 115 desde la tragedia_

Hoy todo parece distinto.

Todos se han portado de una manera muy amable conmigo. Incluso Rocket parecía mucho más amable a pesar de su mal carácter.

Quizá sea señal de que empiezo a caerles mejor, o quizá sea que buscan algo de mí.

Lo que es seguro es que cada vez estamos más cerca de llegar a la estación, y por tanto de que nuestros caminos se separen por fin.

_Escondite secreto. Día 116 desde la tragedia_

Las cosas se han complicado de una muy mala manera.

Todo comenzó por la mañana, cuando llegamos a la estación, y, mientras mi nave repostaba, descubrí porque todos fueron tan amables conmigo ayer. Al parecer querían que les ayudase a luchar contra Thanos. Yo, por supuesto me negué. Para empezar mi venganza es contra los corsarios espaciales, y segundo, de ninguna manera quiero trabajar con ellos. Son mis enemigos, a pesar de que algunos de ellos no me caigan mal.

"¡Ese no era el trato!"

"¡Maldita niñata desagradecida! ¡Te hemos sacado de prisión!" me gritó el mapache muy enfadado.

"¡Y yo os di mi arma a cambio!"

El capitán adoptó la voz dominante.

"A ver si nos calmamos un poquito. Mois, solo creemos que contigo acabaríamos mucho antes con Thanos y sus injusticias"

"Estoy segura de que no venceríais. ¡Y yo no quiero ir a una misión suicida!

"Vaya, Angolmois. ¡Gracias por tu voto de confianza!" exclamó Gamora con sarcasmo.

"¡Si quiere irse que se largue!"

Parecía que Rocket iba a echar humo por las orejas del enfado.

"Lo siento. Pero, o sea, ya tomé mi decisión"

Los llamados guardianes parecían decepcionados conmigo.

"En ese caso deja que te acompañe a la salida" me dijo Quill muy calmado.

Al fin era libre. Me subí a mi nave dispuesta a retomar mi objetivo principal, vencer a esos malditos corsarios espaciales.

Lo que yo no sabía era que ellos ya estaban al tanto de mi situación, gracias a un soplo anónimo. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que los Guardianes estaban lejos, atacaron mi nave. La abordaron y me hicieron prisionera sin ningún esfuerzo, ya que estaba totalmente desarmada. Me llevaron a su escondite secreto, (el cual por cierto es un sitio enorme) pero antes de que me pudiesen encerrar o lastimar les golpee y salí corriendo. Han dado la voz de alarma y me buscan por todo el lugar, sin saber que me estoy escondiendo en el sistema de oxígeno del lugar, un escondite que me obliga a estar de una postura horrible, o sea, incomodísima.

Ojalá hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Quill y los otros, de esa manera ahora estaría con ellos en lugar de en este espantoso lugar rompiéndome la espalda.

_Interior de mi nave. Día 117 desde la tragedia_

Las cosas parecen ir a mejor de momento, pero no sé por cuanto más.

Pasé la noche sin dormir en este incómodo lugar, esperando a que los guardias tengan un descuido, pero eso no sucedió. Por la mañana los corsarios me encontraron, y me sacaron a rastras de mi escondite.

Me llevaron ante su capitán, el cual me estudió detenidamente y, finalmente me reconoció.

"Voy a ser el culpable de la extinción de una raza" fue lo único que dijo antes de dar a sus hombres la orden de ejecución.

Leales y despiadados, sus hombres me sacaron afuera con sus armas preparas y apuntando hacia mí.

Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando a mi destino final, o sea, la muerte.

Pero no llegó, pues un milagro sucedió, alguien redujo a uno de sus guardias despistando al resto. Ese alguien resultó ser Drax.

"¡Pilla esto!" me gritó a la vez que me lanzaba La Lanza de Lucifer.

Ahora ya no estaba desarmada, y con mi arma les lancé unos rayos a los corsarios que amenazaban al grandote. ¡O sea, ya no tenía miedo de usarla!

"¡Mi nave debe estar por aquí, escondida en algún lugar!" le grité a mi salvador mientras huíamos del resto de los corsarios.

Tenía razón. Los corsarios la tenían apartada en aquella enorme base.

"Parece que está bien vigilada"

"¡Déjamelos a mí, para mi dos centinelas son como de papel!"

Tenía razón, o sea, les dio para el pelo.

Ambos subimos a mi nave y huimos de aquel horrible lugar.

"¿Otra vez en problemas, enana?" me preguntó mi salvador cuando ya estábamos seguros.

"¡No fue mi culpa! _Alguien_ me dejó sin armas"

La respuesta fue una risita. ¡No podía creérmelo! ¡Drax se había reído!

"Oye, ¿Por qué volviste a por mí?"

"Uno de los miembros de mi tripulación estaba descontento por la forma en que te trató e iba a disculparse. Pero vimos que te habías ido, y te seguimos el rastro…"

"¿Cómo habéis…?"

De pronto lo entendí.

"¿¡Me habéis implantado un chip localizador en MI nave?!"

"Solo por si volvías a delinquir"

Fruncí el ceño, pero le pedí que me terminara de contar su historia.

"El caso es que vimos donde te encontrabas, y para no levantar sospechas, me asignaron a mí la misión de ir a buscarte"

"¿Y el resto de tu tripulación?"

"No deben andar lejos. Dijeron que me esperarían por ahí cerca. ¡Mira, ahí están!"

Efectivamente, la Milano estaba a escasos centímetros de mi nave.

Decidí pasar a la Milano para darle a ese tripulante la oportunidad de disculparse, pero no supe quién era, pues ninguno de ellos dijo nada al respecto.

"Quill" dije entonces.

"¿Sí?" me respondió el.

"Lo he pensado mejor, y… me parce que sí me gustaría ayudaros a luchar contra Thanos"

Todos los miembros de la nave fijaron sus miradas en mí.

"Bueno, en ese caso espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable"

Asentí con la cabeza. En realidad, la idea sigue sin gustarme, pero estar hoy tan cerca de la muerte me ha hecho darme cuenta que necesito protección.

* * *

_De momento parece que Mois y los guardianes comienzan a llevarse mejor ¿Por cuanto tiempo?_

_Aprovecho para darles las gracias a todos los que me siguen o me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos._


	5. Traición

_Ya pasó otra semana, así que aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Traición**

_Nave Milano. Día 118 desde la tragedia_

Mi relación con los llamados Guardianes ha empezado a mejorar.

Incluso hablan conmigo… ¡Y vaya si tienen cosas interesantes que contar!

Charlando con ellos me he entrado de cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo que Rocket proviene de experimentos científicos que lo transformaron en lo que es ahora (me pregunto si vendrá de ahí su mal carácter) o que Drax le guarda tanto rencor a Thanos porque uno de sus sirvientes mató a su familia.

O sea, es cierto eso de que puedes aprender mucho de los demás si sabes escuchar.

_Nave Milano. Día 119 desde la tragedia_

No sé si es que me he dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero me sorprende lo cerca que me siento de mis antiguos secuestradores. Creía que eran unos idiotas, pero ahora veo lo confundida que estaba, son bastante buenos en el fondo.

Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino: la base de Thanos. Según los Guardianes si la destruimos habremos acabado con una de sus principales bases militares en la galaxia. Los chicos parecen impacientes por llegar. Piensan que obtendrán la victoria. Yo solo puedo rezar para desear que Thanos no se encuentre allí, porque si lo hace nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir son nulas.

_Calabozo. Día 120 desde la tragedia_

Sabía perfectamente que esto iba a pasar.

Fui despertada temprano, por Gamora, que me informó de que debíamos movernos rápido. Habíamos llegado a la base, y para no ser detectados, Rocket se las había ingeniado para piratear el sistema de defensa del enemigo (¡O sea, hay que ver que cerebro que se gasta el pequeñajo!)

El plan era muy "sencillo". Debíamos colarnos en esta fortaleza, llegar hasta el sistema central y destruirlo con un potente explosivo. El problema era que había más de doscientos guardias y nosotros éramos seis.

Para aumentar la probabilidad de victoria, el capitán había propuesto tomar vías distintas. A mí me tocó trabajar con Drax, pues según él, mi agilidad era perfecta para complementar su fuerza. Obedecí, no podía hacer otra cosa, aunque al final tuve que reconocer que su estrategia funcionó; los rápidos rayos de mi bastón hacían polvo a aquellos guardias que pretendían pillar desprevenido al grandullón.

Sin embargo, las posibilidades de victoria se borraron de nuestra mente en cuanto empezaron a aparecer guardias y más guardias. Pese a ello, los llamados Guardianes de la Galaxia seguían plantándoles cara. Llegó un momento, en el que solo podía ver en rojo. Finalmente, fui vencida por uno de los guardias, y, mis aliados también fueron cayendo: uno de los matones le disparó a Gamora una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la dejó fuera de combate. Quill fue reducido al ir a ayudarla. Un guardia le disparó a Rocket una bala que, afortunadamente solo le dio en el brazo, pero que igualmente lo dejó fuera de combate. Para reducir a Drax hicieron falta más de trece guardias atacándole a la vez. Y el último en caer fue Groot, al cual simplemente ataron con cuerdas. Curiosamente no nos mataron, sino que simplemente se limitaron a encerrarnos.

Me preguntaba a qué se debía aquel extraño suceso, aunque en este instante habría preferido no haberlo averiguado, o sea, la verdad duele.

Uno de los guardias entró en el calabozo preguntando por mí, y luego me condujo con una pistola en mi espalda al ver al jefe de la base… ¡Que resultó ser el Alférez Kururu! Otro de los miembros de la tropa de mi tío Keroro, y a quién también creía muerto.

"Vaya, vaya Mois es un gusto volver a verte" dijo con su repugnante voz.

"¡Pero tú estabas muerto!"

"¿En serio creías que un grupo de frikis con súper poderes iba a vencer a mi enormísima inteligencia? Solo simulé mi presencia en el combate mediante hologramas. Ya había huido de Pokopén antes de esa batalla ¡Había tenido que ser tonto como Tamama o Dororo para quedarme y morir!"

Empecé a derramar lágrimas, pero solo de rabia ¿Cómo podía haber traicionado a la tropa de mi tío y decirlo de una manera tan natural?

"Venga, Mois. No deberías llorar. Cuando oí que estabas entre esa gente tan rara quise comprobar si era cierto, esa es la razón por la que os dejé que pirateaseis el sistema de vigilancia ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Acaso pensabas que el mapache era más inteligente que yo?"

"¡Deja de insultarles!"

"¡Relájate, nena! Mira, te ofrezco algo que no podrás rechazar. Traicionas a esos miserables y te unes al lado de Thanos. Yo lo hice y no me arrepiento"

"¡Jamás lo haré! ¡Y no traicionaré a mis amigos!"

Kururu guardó silencio por un momento mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Entonces simplemente regresarás a la celda y morirás junto a esos amigos que dices"

"¿Si me quieres matar por qué no lo haces ya?"

"No seremos ninguno de nosotros quien os mate, sino los corsarios espaciales. Ellos os llevarán de aquí y os matarán. No queremos ensuciarnos las manos"

Total, que aquí estoy con los que acabo de llamar amigos por primera vez encerrada, esperando a que lleguen nuestros asesinos mientras escribo las que pueden ser mis últimas palabras.

_Base fuera del calabozo. Día 120 desde la tragedia_

Por la mañana pude oír las naves de los guardias. Se ve que ya habían abandonado el lugar. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían en llegar los corsarios, los cuales nos matarían y yo no podría obtener mi deseada venganza.

Entonces Rocket se acercó a mí.

"Escucha, Angolmois. Yo era quien iba a disculparse"

"¿Qué?"

O sea, era él quien se había arrepentido de haberme tratado mal, el último que me esperaba que pudiese hacer algo así.

"Lamento haberte tratado tan mal"

"También yo por haberte tirado una bandeja de comida a la cara"

No podía ni imaginar de qué forma se habría tragado su orgullo solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, aunque lo más posible es que se debiera a que íbamos a morir.

"¡Si acaso pudiésemos llegan a la nave!" le oí gritar "¡Tengo allí armas suficientes como para hacer frente a los corsarios!"

En ese momento, Gamora me miró, y se quedó pensativa un momento.

"¡Ella puede reventar las paredes del calabozo con su arma!"

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó el capitán "¿Cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes?"

Saqué mi arma, La Lanza de Lucifer, pero tenía muchísimo miedo de usarla para ese motivo, es decir, para lanzar unos rayos no se necesita mucho poder, pero sí para reventar unas paredes tan gruesas como aquellas.

"¡NO PUEDO!" grité alarmada "¡Si me paso aunque solo sea un poco todos moriremos!"

"Si nos quedamos aquí vamos a hacerlo de todos modos" dijo Drax.

"Ahora todo depende de ti"

"Yo soy Groot"

Aquello debían ser unas palabras de apoyo.

Cogí aire, y cerré los ojos. Levanté mi arma dispuesta a usarla.

De nuevo vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de mi planeta siendo destruido… pero no podía pensar en eso por muy doloroso que hubiese sido. Necesitaba salvar a los que llamé…amigos.

Entonces golpee mi arma en el suelo…y una explosión destruyó las paredes del calabozo, permitiéndonos salir de allí.

Regresamos a la nave, que, como es natural había sido ligeramente dañada.

"¡Me temo que no vamos a poder escapar!" anunció Quill "Lo único que podemos hacer es plantar cara a esos corsarios.

"No son tan numerosos como los guardias" respondió Drax "Y sus armas no son tan poderosas. Creedme, las he visto"

"De todas formas es mejor que nos organicemos bien.

El capitán ha preparó un plan que incrementaría las posibilidades de salir todos vivos de la lucha y, quizá con suerte ilesos.

Me puse en mi posición mientras deseaba con toda mi alma que funcionara.

* * *

_Bueno, sé que es Domingo, pero es que ayer falló el servidor y no pude subir el capítulo de la semana._

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Sé que es una historia corta, pero desde el principio tenía planeado que no fuese demasiado larga._


	6. Página en blanco

_Sé que dije que lo haría los Sábados pero mañana por temas personales no me será posible entrar, así que les traigo hoy el último capítulo de mi fanfic._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Página en blanco**

Mientras me mantenía fija en mi posición esperando el momento, no pude dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kururu. Él se había salvado de una muerte segura abandonando a los que habían sido sus mejores amigos. Era una traición despreciable sin duda, pero en aquellos momentos, confieso que tuve la tentación de hacer lo mismo. A pesar de mi ansia de venganza contra aquellos corsarios que destruyeron mi planeta, el hecho de no saber a cuantos enemigos nos íbamos a enfrentar, me hacía temblar.

Entonces oí a Rocket gritar:

"¡YA VIENEN!"

Eran un total de diez naves, calculando su tamaño, llegué a la conclusión de que no habría más de tres corsarios a bordo de cada una, con lo cual serían un total de treinta. No parecía tan complicado… pero según iban acercándose a la estación caí en la cuenta de que había cometido un tremendo error. No eran diez naves, a estas les seguían veinte más, y de un tamaño muchísimo mayor.

"¡No van a molestarse en bajar!" grite con un tono que rozaba la histeria "¡Van a abrir fuego contra la base! ¡Nos reventarán!"

"¿Un plan B, capitán?" preguntó Gamora.

"¿Rocket?" preguntó Quill como respuesta.

"Un segundo, creo que se me ocurre algo"

Pareció ponerse a hurgar en un montón de cables.

Yo observaba horrorizada como una de las naves sacaba su cañón gigante, y la de al lado hacía lo mismo.

"¡VAMOS A MORIR!"

Era incapaz de controlarme en aquel momento, incluso ahora, que escribo esto, me late fuertemente el corazón al recordarlo.

"¡Necesito silencio, intento pensar!" me gritó el mapache, pero eso no ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

"¡NO QUIERO MORIIIIR!"

Sin decir una palabra, Gamora fue hacia mí y me dio una bofetada.

"¡Contrólate, verás cómo vamos a salir de esta!"

Y por increíble que parezca, ese golpe me hizo recobrar la compostura.

Pronto todas las naves tenían los cañones fuera y se dispusieron a abrir fuego.

Cerré los ojos cuando comenzaron a disparar mientras esperaba oír una fuerte explosión para luego sentir el dolor de ser abrasada viva en la explosión… pero no llegó.

Cuando me aventuré a abrir los ojos, vi que había un escudo protegiendo la base. Al parecer Rocket había podido reestablecer el sistema de defensa que los esbirros de Thanos dejaron desconectado al marcharse.

"El escudo no durará para siempre" anunció Rocket "Escuchad, he reestablecido los cañones de defensa. Hay uno ahí, otro ahí y otro ahí. ¡Debemos destruir las naves antes de que caiga la última capa del escudo!"

Rápidamente, el capitán y Drax ocuparon los cañones y dispararon a las naves gigantes, aquellas que los corsarios usaban para destruir rápidamente.

Pero aún quedaban las naves de abordaje. Sus disparos eran menos poderosos, pero más rápidos, suficiente como para romper la última capa del escudo protector.

Todo estaba acabado en aquel momento, no tardarían en volver a abrir fuego, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacían. Entonces llegó un comunicado. Era el jefe de los Corsarios. Era grande, gordo, de color azul y lucía una larga barba grisácea.

"¡Solo entréguenos a la muchacha y os dejaremos ir!"

"¿Por qué la queréis?"

"Órdenes de Thanos. Nuestra misión era extinguir a todos los Angolenses, pero nos quedó ella. Queremos hacer un trabajo limpio. No tenemos nada contra vosotros, si Thanos realmente os quisiese quitar de en medio habría pagado"

"Al parecer no suponemos una amenaza real para Thanos" comentó el capitán a su tripulación.

Se me heló la sangre, yo no los había traicionado, pero… ¿Ellos serían capaces de pagarme con la misma moneda o me entregarían para ahorrarse problemas?

Por suerte, la voz de Quill puso fin a mis preocupaciones.

"¡No! ¡La chica se queda con nosotros!"

"En ese caso abriremos fuego"

Pero, en aquel momento, una flota de naves aliadas comenzó a abrir fuego contra las naves de los corsarios.

Reconocí a una de esas naves, era la nave Zeke, la nave de… ¡Giroro! ¡Había venido a ayudarnos! ¡A ayudarme! ¿Pero por qué?

Aprovechando la confusión, Quill y Drax continuaron disparando los cañones, destrozando así unas cuantas naves enemigas.

Finalmente, solo quedó una nave enemiga, que fue capturada por la de Giroro.

Entonces, la nave del caporal se acercó a la base, y los Guardianes le permitieron pasar. Junto a él y varios de sus hombres llevaban prisionero al jefe de los corsarios.

"Bueno, Mois" me dijo el caporal "A ti te decidir el destino de este delincuente"

Él me arrojó una mirada de súplica, pero no me iba a convencer con esas miraditas, tenía que vengar todo el daño que había causado a mi especie.

Cogí la Lanza de Lucifer y con ella borré de la existencia a aquel indeseable.

Más tarde, todos nos encontrábamos en el interior de la nave de Giroro, quien nos había ofrecido algo para beber, lo cual se agradecía después de lo sucedido aquel día.

"¡Lo ha hecho!" exclamaba Rocket "¡Yo creí que se iba a rajar… pero lo ha desintegrado!"

"Bueno, por algo es una psicópata ¿No?" contestó Drax, y ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Les saqué la lengua como respuesta, pues estaba exhausta para discutir. Entonces, me dirigí al caporal Giroro.

"¿Cómo supiste que necesitábamos ayuda?"

"Quill me mandó un comunicado. Cuando te llevaron a prisión decidimos ponernos en contacto ¡Ups! Aún no me he disculpado por declarar en tu contra. Si te sirve de consuelo, iba a encontrar la manera de sacarte de allí"

¡No me creí aquello! Pero, o sea, nos había salvado la vida. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era perdonarlo.

Tras un rato, era tiempo de irnos.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres venirte con nosotros, Mois?" me preguntó Giroro "Podías tener futuro en mi tripulación"

"Es muy amable de tu parte, caporal. Pero prefiero seguir mi camino"

Y luego él y su flota se fueron.

Tenía decidido lo que iba a hacer, seguir mi propio rumbo.

Antes de montarme por fin en mi nave, Quill quiso tener unas palabras.

"Mois, en nombre de todos nosotros me gustaría decirte que a partir de ahora eres un miembro más de nuestro equipo. Si en algún momento quieres venirte con nosotros, siempre te encontraremos espacio en la Milano"

"Muchas gracias ¿Aún queréis mi Lanza?"

"Quédatela ¡Quién sabe en qué lío te puedes meter sin ella!" respondió Gamora.

Me despedí uno a uno de todos ellos. De aquellos que empezaron siendo mis enemigos, y a los que consideraba unos idiotas; luego comenzaron a parecerme buenos, y finalmente se convirtieron en mis amigos.

Sé que tengo un montón de aventuras por delante que escribiré en mi diario, solo que a partir de ahora empezaré con una frase más agradable, como _Día 1 desde mi venganza_, o _Día 1 desde el adiós_. El mañana, es de momento una hoja en blanco.

* * *

_Y aquí acaba mi fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Quizá no sea de los mejores, pero me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo esta historia, y, al fin y al cabo ¿Al final no se trata de eso?_

_Gracias a aquellos que hayan leído la historia de principio a fin y espero volveros a ver en mi próximo fanfiction._


End file.
